Harry Potter und die verrückte Zeitreise
by garfield-the-cat
Summary: Es wird ausdrücklich davon abgeraten, beim lesen zu Essen oder zu Trinken... Könnte eine ziemliche Sauerei geben. Anmerkungen: 1. Nichts ist, wie es scheint 2. Nicht alles erstnehmen 3. Pairings: unentschlossen, vermutlich mehrere


Harry erwachte im Hospitalflügel und sah sich verwirrt um: „Wie zum Teufel komm ich hier her?"

„Harry," schrie Hermine. „Endlich bist du wach!"

„Hermine?" Harry sagte geschockt. „Wie geht's dir? Wir haben uns ja wie lange… zwölf, nein fast fünfzehn Jahre nicht gesehen?"

„Was redest du da?" fragte Hermine nervös.

„Und du siehst so jung aus," fuhr Harry fort. „Hast dich wirklich gut gehalten. Aber genug mit den Nettigkeiten. Warum hast du mich hier her gebracht?"

„Madam Pomfrey," rief Hermine nach der Krankenschwester. „Irgendwas ist mit Harry nicht in Ordnung."

„Was ist den meine Liebe?"

„Freut mich zu sehn, dass du auch noch lebst," sagte Harry mit einem lächeln. „Also noch mal, warum habt ihr mich hier her gebracht?"

„Weil du in der großen Halle ohnmächtig geworden bist," sagte Hermine. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?"

„Die große Halle…?" sagte Harry langsam. „Welches Jahr haben wir?"

„Es ist die erste Woche unseres sechsten Jahres," sagte Hermine. „Aber das weisst du doch."

„Für mich," sagte Harry langsam. „Ich hab meinen Abschluss vor mehr als zahn Jahren, 14 Jahren um genau zu sein, gemacht."

„Aber wie kommst du hier her?"

„Das frag ich mich auch," sagte Harry. „Vielleicht weil ich gerade starb?"

„Du starbst?" hauchte Hermine.

„Würdest du uns wohl aufklären, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore, als er das Zimmer betrat. „Entschuldige das ich hier so reinplatze, aber als ich hörte, du wärst wieder wach…"

„Wie in den alten Zeiten," sagte Harry.

„Erzählen Sie weiter, Mr. Potter," drängte Madame Pomfrey.

„Mein Schiff ging unter und es war kein Boot der Küstenwache zu sehen," erzählte Harry. „Ich versuchte eine Rettungsinsel über Bord zu werfen, als eine hohe Welle mich von Deck riss und mich ins Meer spülte."

„Eine geruhsame Weltumsegelung nachdem du Voldemort besiegt hast?" fragte Dumbledore mit einem zwinkern. „Ich habe etwas ähnliches gemacht, nachdem ich Grindelwald…"

„Hab auf einem Krabbenkutter als Bootsjunge gearbeitet," unterbrach ihn Harry. „ Ist gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man Pepper-Up Tränke und Wärmezauber hat."

„Aber warum?" Dumbledore sah aus, als fehlten ihm die Worte.

„Die Bezahlung war gut und es war… ruhig wäre das falsche Wort." Harry überlegte die richtige Formulierung. „Einsam vielleicht?"

„Ich…"

„Ach ja, ich habe Voldemort nicht besiegt." fuhr Harry fort. „Das war ein Team Auroren geführt von Shackelbolt."

„Aber die Prophezeiung" sagte Dumbledore schwach.

„Ja, hat sich gezeigt, das du mein Leben völlig umsonst ruiniert hast." sagte Harry mit einem lächeln. „Ich war auch nicht wirklich glücklich, wie ich das herausgefunden habe. Aber mittlerweile hatte ich genug Zeit, darüber weg zu kommen."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Voldemort machte einen Fehler, als er Madame Bones getötet hat." erklärte Harry. „Sie war eine beliebte Anführerin und hatte eine Menge Freunde. Schack flippte irgendwie aus und er und sein Team beseitigten erstmal die Todesser, die sich im Ministerium eingeschlichen hatten. Und danach nahmen sie sich alle anderen Todesser vor, die sie finden konnten." Harry fing an zu lachen. „Ich werde nie dein Gesicht vergessen, wie sie hier her kamen, um Snape abzuholen."

„Sie haben also Snape festgenommen?"

„Nein," sagte Harry. „Du hast es geschafft ihn zu beschützen. Wie du es immer getan hast. Nicht, das es eine gut Tat war… Viele Auroren starben wegen ihm."

„Wie?" keuchte Dumbledore. „Erzähl mir nicht Serverus…"

„Keine Ahnung auf welcher Seite er jetzt wirklich war" antwortete Harry. „Nein, du hast ihn vor dem Angriff zu Voldemort geschickt, um ihn zu waren. Du dachtest, er würde aufgeben, oder fliehen, wenn er wüsste, das so viele Auroren auf den Weg zu ihm sind. Das tat er aber nicht und das kostete 75 der Auroren ihr Leben."

„75," sagte Dumbledore mit Horror in der Stimme.

„Aber dafür verloren die Todesser 100." sagte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. „Die Auroren waren nicht in der Laune Gefangene zu nehmen, nachdem Schack gefallen ist." Dumbledore sah plötzlich krank aus.

„Du hast gesagt, du hast mich seit 15 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen?" fragte Hermine zögerlich.

„Nicht seit etwa dem Anfang unseres sechsten Jahres." bestätigte Harry.

„Was ist passiert?" drängte Hermine.

„Wir waren uns einig, das es sicherer für euch wäre, wenn ihr nicht mehr mit mir befreundet wärt" erwiderte Harry. „Nicht das es den Weasleys etwas gebracht hätte, nur zwei haben noch gelebt, als wir unseren Abschluss gemacht haben."

„Warum würde ich so etwas zustimmen?" fragte Hermine den Tränen nahe.

„Eventuell weil deine Eltern zu Tode gefoltert wurden" erwiderte Harry. „Sie haben dir extra ein Denkarium mit den Erinnerungen an die Tat geschickt.. war nicht gerade ein netter Anblick."

„Das also erwartet und also in der Zukunft?" fragte Dumbledore schwach.

„Wer weiß," sagte Harry. „Ich kam durch die Zeit zurück deshalb vermute ich, dass sich die Dinge ändern."


End file.
